Axe: You've Been Warned
by Jenituls
Summary: Axe. The body spray for men. You've seen the commercials. But what if Yoh uses it to get Anna all over him? Will his plan work? Or will there be no future Mr. and Mrs. Asakura? [YohxAnna]
1. Some advice for Yoh

**Axe: You've Been Warned**

**A/N:** Rated T to be sure. Enjoy. Also consists of some drama

-

**Chapter 1:**

"Really. How do you take all of this?"

"Simple, Ren. Just ignore the pain and wait for some more," Yoh laughed.

"I agree with Ren, dude. This is just horrible. Complete torture. I mean this stuff could actually kill you, you know."

"Nah, it's not that bad Horohoro."

"You get used to it once you've done it over 300 times," Yoh sighed.

_Tick_

"You got one more left, Yoh."

"Great." Yoh panted.

"So Yoh.. what's the deal with you and the Misses? She's been a little cranky lately."

"What do you mean, Horohoro?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's having her monthly _'lady problems'.._"

Ren smacked his forehead.

"No, not that you idiot!"

"O-Oh..! Right." Horohoro sputtered.

"I mean, how are things going between you two."

"Oh. Well .. Fine I guess."

"Fine?"

"That doesn't sound good."

Ren nodded his head in agreement.

"What's wrong with that?" Yoh questioned as new sweat dripped from his face.

"Yoh. I'm trying to ask how is your _relationship_ with Anna going."

"_Ohh_…."

"That doesn't sound good either," Ren exclaimed.

Horohoro nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I think it's just a matter of time, you guys."

All three looked over at their tiny friend, who took his head out of his red book that he constantly holds.

"A matter of time before what," Yoh wearily asked.

"Before your relationship will grow into something more serious."

Ren and Horohoro nodded their heads in agreement.

_Tick_

"You're done Yoh," Ren said.

Yoh collapsed next to the guys on the grass.

"So where do you guys…(pant) think that Anna and I….(pant) are at…(pant) right now?" Yoh asked.

"Right now, you have a relationship that can be easily broken at anytime now." Manta said.

"What? But how?" Yoh implored.

"Look Yoh. I'm not saying you guys are a bad couple. I'm just saying I don't think you guys are even a couple."

Ren and Horohoro reacted to this quickly.

"Oh yeah dude."

"Totally."

"He is so right man."

"For sure."

Yoh looked at them bewildered.

"What? You guys agree with Manta?"

Ren and Horohoro looked at each other.

"U-Uhhhhhh… n-no..!" They both said.

"No.. no _you're_ right Yoh."

"You guys are a great couple."

"The best couple!"

"A match made in heaven."

Yoh rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, what were you saying before Manta?"

"_Ahem. _As I was saying … Yoh, you and Anna may _look_ good together. But you guys are complete opposites!"

"Compare and contrast." Yoh demanded.

"Very well," Manta said.

"Yoh, you're friendly, kind-hearted, you put yourself before others, you're lazy, hard-working, and strong."

"That's one." Horohoro said.

"Anna is horrible. She's **NOT **friendly. She's **NOT **kind-hearted. She **DOES NOT **put herself before others. Well .. She **is** lazy, I guess. But she's **NOT **hard-working. And she's **VERY **strong for a girl.

"That's two, and very true." Ren pointed out.

"Yeah, nice comparing and contrasting little buddy." Horohoro praised Manta.

"Thanks. I've been working on it lately," Manta said coolly.

"Okay, so you guys just pointed out some strong evidence that shows how very different we are. What do you guys suppose I do?"

"Hmm.…" they all said, scratching their chins.

"I got nothing." Ren said and then looked over at Yoh.

"Me too."

Yoh looked over at Manta.

"Don't look at me! I've already done enough thinking for today.I already helped you compare and contrast. It's someone else's turn to think." Manta stated.

Manta looked over at Horohoro.

Ren and Yoh looked at Manta.

"_It's someone else's turn to think."_

They thought about what Manta said and looked away from Horohoro.

"Heey!" Horohoro whined.

"What?" They all said.

"You guys didn't want to see if I had anything to say!"

"And…?"

"And what if I do happen to come up with something brilliant!" Horohoro commented back.

"Hmm.. what if we try a nicer approach," Ren whispered to Manta.

"Go ahead and try it," Manta said.

"Okay." Ren said and walked up to Horohoro and bent down to speak.

"I'll try to say this in the nicest way possible," Ren said.

_(Ahem)_

"You-are-a-DUMB-ASS," Ren said slowly.

"Understand now?"

Ren smirked.

Horohoro narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"ARGHH! COME HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Horohoro screamed and Yoh and Manta held him back.

Ren got up and crossed his arms across his chest still smirking.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

Yoh and Manta let go of Horohoro as his anger decreased and Ren uncrossed his arms.

They all looked in the direction of where the voice was coming from.

There stood Anna, arms crossed, in front of the door looking furious. With her red bandana worn around her neck and her usual short black dress.

"Well?" Anna said irritated as she arched her right brow.

"W-Well .. We…. We were just messing around, you know. Boys." Yoh sweat dropped while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmph." Was all Anna said.

"Did you finish your training, yet?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna."

"Good. Now go make dinner!" Anna ordered.

"Yes Anna."

And with that said, Anna went back into the house.

"Phew." They all said.

"Man is she scary!" Horohoro said.

"I almost peed my pants when I saw her just glaring at us. With those anger eyes."

"I know. I'm actually surprised she didn't add anything additional to your training," Manta said.

"Well I guess we should be heading off now before we get our heads chopped off," Ren exaggerated.

"Ren's right. Let's go you guys," Manta agreed as they all started walking towards the door.

"WAIT!"

All three turned around to see Horohoro still standing there.

"What is it?" Yoh asked.

"You guys still haven't heard my idea." Horohoro said.

They all groaned in union.

"Oh c'mon Horohoro. Give it a rest. _You_ don't have ideas. You're… Horohoro!" Ren exclaimed.

Horohoro looked at Ren irritated.

"Okay you know what, mister? I'm tired of your crap. So I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that," Horohoro stated.

Ren just held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, we'll give it a try. What is it Horohoro? Hurry up, I've gotta make dinner for a witch." Yoh said.

"Well okay. Listen to this. One way to establish a good relationship with Anna is to hang out with her. Make her feel special, compliment her, get her small gifts. When you guys are somewhat closer than before, kiss her."

"And ruin our relationship?" Yoh yelled.

"What? No! A kiss is a good idea, right guys," Horohoro said looking at Ren and Manta hopefully.

"You know what? I think our little friend has a good point here," Ren agreed.

"You're right Ren!" Manta said.

"WHAT? You guys actually agree with Horohoro?" Yohscreeched.

"You guys have got to be kidding me." Yoh said.

"I can't kiss her. I just can't!" Yoh screamed.

"Just try it out Yoh." Horohoro said.

"Even if I wanted to, how can I make _Anna_ kiss _me_?"

"And this is where Horohoro's great thinking, comes to an end." Ren said sarcastically.

"And that is where you are wrong, my dear friend." Horohoro said with as much sarcasm, mocking Ren.

"What are you suggesting," Manta asked.

Horohoro pulled out a small black bottle from his pocket.

"What is _that_?" Yoh said.

"It's called Axe. It's some kind of chick-magnet, dude. Spray some on and you got a herd of women all over you." Horohoro said proudly.

"And you want me to use it on Anna?" Yoh asked.

"YOH ASAKURA! WHERE IS MY DINNER?" Anna yelled from inside the house.

"Eeep." They all said.

"Sorry Yoh. We gotta go," Ren said.

"B-but ..!" Yoh protested.

"Just try it out, okay?" Horohoro said and then winked as they all left.

-

**A/N: **Wow 6 pages of words. This is longest thing I've ever typed! I'm so proud of myself. Hehe, just kidding. Well I hope you like this fic. I will continue as soon as I can! Read and review, thanks :)


	2. Round 1: Compliments

**Axe: You've Been Warned**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, but this story and all my other stories are **mine**.

-:-

**A/N: **Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's chapter 2; Enjoy.

-:-

"**YOHHH!**" screamed the itako.

"Don't worry Anna. I'm making dinner right now," Yoh sighed.

He couldn't get Horohoro's advice out of his mind. Could he really get Anna to fall for him with a body spray for men? Even if it worked, would it work on '**Anna'**? Impossible! Anna? Acting in such a … _sexual _way! Yoh shook the thought out of his head.

Yoh walked over the stove and put on the apron and got cooking. Anna silently watched a few moments before walking off into the guest room, watching her daily soap operas. Several minutes later, dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready Anna!"

Yoh waited for Anna to come, but she didn't come out from the guest room. Curios, Yoh walked over to the guest room to tell Anna dinner was ready. She must've not heard him over the t.v.

"Hey Anna! Dinner's-…"

Yoh eyes bulged. All he could remember was walking towards the guest room and then he saw it. Once he stuck his head into the room, he saw Anna sitting her regular position watching soap operas and his eyes shifted towards the television. There was a couple making out. Tongue and tongue. Saliva mixed. Hands flying all around each other's bodies.

Right after Yoh witnessed the make-out session, Horohoro's advice immediately kicked in and other dirty thoughts swarmed his mind. He looked over at Anna and how she laid there on the ground. (XD PERVERTEDNESS!) Just then, Anna turned around feeling the heated gaze she got from Yoh. She switched the t.v. off and got up. Yoh suddenly realized the way he was staring at her and slightly blushed and looked away from Anna's eyes.

"Umm… d-dinner's ready." Yoh said quietly.

Anna gave Yoh a weird look but simply shook it off and passed by Yoh into the kitchen. As soon as Anna was out of the room, Yoh gave a relieved sigh and wiped his sweating forehead. '_Damnit Yoh! After she caught you staring at her, she'll think you're a pervert!" _Yoh cried. (Anime tears) So far things weren't working so well trying to get Anna with him

"Yoh, where are you?"

Yoh snapped out of it and quickly rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm here Anna!" Yoh said scratching the back of his head.

Anna narrowed her eyes towards Yoh.

"What were you doing," Anna accused suspiciously.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all."

Anna gave Yoh one last look and then went back to slowly eating her rice. Yoh sat down and joined in. Every now and then, Yoh would steal a glance at Anna and Anna would Yoh a give a what-are-you-looking-at look. Of course, Yoh didn't stop. So Anna decided to compliment him with nothing else better to do. At least, this would distract Yoh from staring at her for a while.

"Tonight's dinner is exceptionally good."

Yoh looked into her eyes, breaking out of his reverie.

"R-Really? You think so?"

Anna nodded her head. She didn't want to say it again. It's not her fault that Yoh can't take a compliment and believe it at the same time.

"Thanks." Yoh said shyly.

They both silently went back to eating until Yoh spoke again. The silence was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Hey Anna."

"Hm?"

A pause.

"You know … you're beautiful."

Anna looked up at Yoh surprised. She dropped her chopsticks which fell onto the floor. Yoh watched as her chopsticks dropped with a clutter. Time went by so slowly as the chopsticks fell onto the floor.

Yoh didn't know what else to do or say. So he decided to be a gentleman and walked over to the other side of the table to where Anna sat, still shocked and picked up her chopsticks.

Anna then looked at Yoh with wide eyes. She slowly started to calm down as her freak-out meter was decreasing.

"_What are you doing…?"_

Yoh thought about what she said. What exactly was he doing? It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized that he said that the Ice Queen, Anna Kyouyama, was _beautiful. _Now _he_ started panicking. But he thought to himself, '_Now wait. I called Anna beautiful. I should kill myself for this before Anna gets a chance to. Why didI just say that? Maybe, it's because what I said is true. She is beautiful. Or.. I take it back and make her feel that she is not beautiful and I'm just a cruel, mean person who messes around with her by calling her and beautiful and then say Oop, you're not!_

Yoh gulped and bravely stated, "What are you talking about?"

Anna looked at Yoh angrily now.

"What do you mean 'What am I talking about?' You know what I'm talking about!"

Yoh smirked.

"Why now, I really don't know what you're talking about. Stop speaking in riddles."

Anna looked at Yoh more surprised than ever. '_Why was he acting so differently? I'm not the one speaking in riddles. He is! Why all of a sudden he sounds so smooth with words. And that smirk. He almost reminds me of Hao. What is Yoh up to?'_

"Fine. Two can play at that game."

"What game, my dear?"

Anna paused.

She wasn't expecting him to go along with this so calmly. Normally, Yoh would freak out and sweat a dangerous amount. '_He was acting like Yoh just a few minutes ago, and now he's a smooth talker. And somewhat a little attractive. Wait.. What am I saying? Me? Find Yoh..? **Attractive**!'_

Anna was going to have to play this little game of his better to make Yoh panic a little himself. So Anna got up and came dangerously close to Yoh's body. This is when Anna could see fear starting to form in his eyes.

'_Gahh! What is she doing! Is she going to kiss me? Okay Yoh, I think it's time to retreat!'_

"U-Uh…. I'll wash the dishes! You can go to bed. 'Night Anna!" Yoh spoke quickly. He grabbed their bowls and chopsticks and brought them to the sink. Anna smirked. She decided that she should leave him alone. What had happened was enough… for today. Anna walked away confidently but not before leaving a few words hanging in the deafening silence.

"Round one: I win."

_-:-_

**A/N:** I apologize for the short chapter. But I hope you liked it though. Please read and review. Thanks again.


	3. Round 2: Taking Chances

**Axe: You've Been Warned**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King.

**A/N: **Sorry for the slow update. Due to my hiatus, I won't be updating a lot. I've been very, very busy lately and haven't got the time to write and think at the same time. But I can spare some minutes here and there so enjoy chapter 3.

-----

"So how it'd go, Yoh?"

"…….."

"I don't want to talk about it.."

"Well, you're gonna have to, if you want help dude."

"…….."

"You guys were no help at all."

"C'mon man! What happened last night? Is she _that_ good that it's that embarrassing for you to tell?"

"No! What happened last night didn't even come close to that."

"It was horrible.. I couldn't do it, you guys."

The guys slapped their forehands.

"Aww Yoh! You blew your chances with her! … So does that mean I can get a shot at Anna next?"

Ren slapped Horohoro upside his head.

"No, you dult! Yoh can still win Anna over. And didn't I hear from Manta that she claimed she wouldn't fall for you if you were the last guy on earth?"

Horohoro gasped and then narrowed his eyes toward Manta, who was standing cowardly behind Yoh."

"I-I didn't! You got to believe me! Ryu forced me! I couldn't say no! He was going to use his wooden sword on me! I'm tiny!" Manta squealed.

Horohoro pointed his finger at Manta.

"I'll deal with **you **later!" He said through gritted teeth and turned back to Yoh.

"Ren's right man. Remember that Axe thing? I still have it," Horohoro said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Nah.. I doubt it'll work. Just yesterday I told Anna she was beautiful and that's when everything went down hill.. T.T" Yoh said.

"**What!" **they all exasperated.

"And what did she say?"

"What? Do you think that was a bad idea that I said it?" Yoh asked.

"No, no. That's actually good. Telling a girl she's beautiful will get you somewhere rather than no where. I didn't think you had it in you Yoh. Impressive." Ren said before giving Yoh a small applause.

Manta and Horohoro soon joined in.

"Woo! Go Yoh! You rule dude!" Horohoro shouted.

Suddenly, their cheers and claps were drowned out by the sound of Anna's loud voice.

"What's all that racket!" She yelled.

Horohoro stopped shouting and Ren and Manta stopped clapping, freezing in place.

Yoh gulped.

"Uhh.. nothing, Anna! Maybe you're just hearing birds chirping." he yelled back.

After a few seconds, they heard Anna's small steps go faint and knew she went away.

"Phew.." they all sighed.

"Back to what you were saying Yoh.." Ren continued.

"Well… at first she thought I was crazy. But she definitely knew I was up to something. So I had to cover up my act, so I pretended I didn't understand what she was saying. Then she got confused and didn't understand what I was saying. I don't know who was more confused but then, if possible, I got even more confused because … she sorta.. made a move on me."

"**WHAT?"**

"Shh!" Yoh said stepping up to his friends.

"Oh, right.." Manta whispered.

"Wait.. so she made a move on you, dude?" Horohoro piped in.

"I guess.. I don't know. I just feel so-…"

"Violated?" Horohoro interrupted.

"No! Confused! She just got really close to my body and.. I-.. well what do you guys think it means? Is she trying to send me back the same signals, or…what?"

"Maybe.." Ren said thoughtfully.

"But we don't have time to figure it out. If she's sending back the same signals or not, _you _need to make the first move. The guy always has to make the first move. I guess it's just polite or just being a gentleman." Ren said.

"We don't have a plan, Ren! Just forget about it. Anna can just find another charming, daring guy…..

… or Horohoro."

Offended by his remark, the snowboarder whacked the headphones off Yoh's head.

"What's with everyone today? Why is everyone bashing me?"

Manta stood up and walked towards Yoh.

"Yoh, you're right. We don't have a plan at all. But the Axe plan is all that we've got. At least give it a try."

Yoh looked at Manta's eyes.

He sighed.

"I know you guys are right.. I just can't admit it.." he mumbled.

"Alright!" Horohoro cheered.

"So you're going to do it?"

Yoh looked up at all of his friends and gave a smile and nod.

"Yeah. I'm in."

-----

Yoh walked into his room quietly. Thankfully, Anna wasn't home so Yoh had time to execute the plan. He opened his door and entered his room. Spacious enough for some air and a nice big window for the smell to escape from the room. Yoh still looked around his room for any sign of life, feeling suspicious and anxious. A few steps toward the window was all he took before pulling out the thing that was going to help Yoh's relationship with Anna.

He stared down at the black bottle, hoping this would work. Yoh moved his head away and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath…

Yoh felt a sudden rush of cool air all around him. The axe spray hit him like a soft cloud but the effect was strong, for he would soon realize..

He thought he had sprayed enough and stopped. Yoh breathed deeply and sniffed the smell on him and gagged. Yoh waved his hand in front of his body, to blow away the stench. He coughed a little and took one last look at the bottle.

"Man, this stuff is strong," Yoh chocked and hid the Axe underneath his pillow.

'_There.. Anna will never find it now..' _Yoh thought.

"Anna should be coming home now. I should go check." Yoh said.

He started to walk towards the door but then it opened, suddenly.

And a blonde head had popped in.

"A-Anna! I was just going to check up on you."

"Yoh.." Anna said dangerously.

'_Oh no.. it's not working.."_

"What…. is that smell?" she said narrowing her eyes towards Yoh. She took a big whiff of it and looked around his room, stepping closer to Yoh.

"Uh.. What smell? Do you smell something? I think Horohoro was in my room before-.."

"No, not that smell." Anna said.

She stopped looking around his room and her eyes stopped on Yoh. She took another step towards him. She was now only a few inches apart from him.

Yoh's face heated up and a small blush started to form.

He gathered up his courage to speak up.

"T-Then.. w-what are you smelling…?" Yoh stuttered.

Anna's expression changed drastically. She went from suspicious looking to… hot looking..?

Yoh couldn't explain it, but now Anna looked like a completely different person. She was giving him this look that just sent him into a hormone raging state. She looked extremely appealing to Yoh, and to his surprise seemed like that too Anna as well. They both were definitely on the same page and knew what was going to happen next.

She gave him a sly smirk and wrapped a hand behind his neck. Yoh was surprised.

'_Is it working…..?'_

Anna brought her face closer to his and to answer his question, she whispered..

"_You…."_

Yoh's eyes drifted to close as did Anna's. The last thing Yoh remembered was his heart pounding quickly and his mind not thinking straight. He felt weak.

He also remembered right after their lips touched, he thought..

'_Oh yeeah….. it's working. Round 2: Belongs to me'_

**A/N: **Okay, well I gave you chapter 3 and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. I didn't really want to write this but I felt like I had too. I had to repay my reviewers for their reviews and patience so thank you. Read and Review please.


End file.
